


Bathtime

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bathtubs, Gen, Holding Hands, Kappa, Relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-25
Updated: 2007-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo takes a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

"Come on, Gojyo," Hakkai said. "Get into the bath."

Gojyo eyed the circular bath and the steaming water suspiciously. It looked like it could cook a man, and there were parts of him he'd rather not have cooked. On the other hand, Hakkai looked quite comfortable, if more pink in the face than normal. On the _other_ other hand, Hakkai was the kind of guy who didn't complain about his guts hanging out all over the road.

"C'mon, Gojyo," Goku said from the other side of the bath, "Quit being such a baby! Sanzo says there's nothing more pathetic than a kappa who's afraid of a spot of wat— _glub_ ".

"Shut up," Sanzo said, eyes shut, hand holding Goku's head under water. He opened one eye a fraction and scowled at Gojyo. "Stay out or get in, but close the damn door. There's a draught."

Gojyo closed the door, then threw off his towel dramatically. Sanzo snorted as if he'd seen better, and closed his eyes again, finally letting Goku up for air. Hakkai went a little pinker.

"Come on in, the water's lovely," he said.

Gojyo jumped in without leaving so much as a ripple. It was a good trick, he knew, and no one needed to find out how long it had taken for him to master. A full kappa like Jien could dive in from a height and leave the water as flat as a mirror, but right now Gojyo was happy to settle for an impressive bath performance. Hakkai looked mildly impressed, which was good. Sanzo looked like he was asleep, which was expected. Hot, Gojyo thought, holy _fuck_ , hot. Staying still enough not to cause ripples _after_ jumping in was rather difficult, but at last his skin adjusted to the heat and he no longer felt like he was being parboiled for Hakkai's delectation. He settled back and watched Sanzo snoozing and Goku playing with the flotilla of rubber ducks he'd begged from the innkeeper's kids, and carefully didn't react when he felt Hakkai's fingers stealthily intertwine with his and pull his hand over towards him.

"You two had better not be doing more than holding hands," Sanzo remarked, head still back, eyes still closed. "I'm not paying for the bath to be sterilised."

Hakkai smiled absently, and just let their hands drift together, fingers still intertwined. Gojyo let himself relax, thinking he could, for once, see why Sanzo liked silence. Right then, he thought, everything was perfect, just the four of them, warm enough and peaceful enough, with nothing to do but rest. He wasn't sure he'd like it all the time, but it was nice as a change.


End file.
